


Bad

by thisisgospelforthefallenones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Heartache, Misery, One Shot, Pain, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisgospelforthefallenones/pseuds/thisisgospelforthefallenones





	Bad

The girl worked hard for her money in her job. It wasn't a very respectful one but she took pride in it. It gave her warm food every day, a roof on her head, a home to look forward to after the dreaded days at work.

 

She combs through her tangled mane till the messy curls became loose ones. Her long golden brown hair sat at the bottom of her spine. Alisha looked at herself in the mirror before taking off for work. Eventhough she was an expert at her job, there was a guilt feeling in the pit of her stomach, the anxiety puffed up in her mind it would not go away. It wasn't the fact that she'd screw up but the nasty, potential customers she had to face. Not all of them were bad, some of them were decent, gentle. But some... She had no words for. She wrapped her trench coat around her tightly as she neared to the club. Alisha took deep breaths in and out as she got in through the back door, entering a ten digit code.

 

As she got to the changing rooms the other girls were also getting ready for the evening.

 

"Hey girl" they called to her. She smiles at them. That was the one thing that kept her going in this profession. The family like colleagues who were ever so friendly and supportive. Something she'd never known until she got this job. Whenever she thought about them a tear would come to her eye. Who knew good people existed?

 

Alisha put on some makeup, eyeshadow, blush, dark red lipstick. Nothing too heavy. Today she didn't want any attention. She just wanted to work then go home.

She changed into something more revealing. A glittery, sequined crop top that showed off her cleavage and tight short shorts. And high heels that were almost like stilts. The straps of her heels wrapped around her ankles and half way up her calf. You think this is bad. There'd be times where she felt like she had nothing on, she'd might aswell be naked.

 

Today her boss told her to take centre stage eventhough she didn't want to. But she had to respect his wishes if she wanted her salary. Alisha strutted her way to the stage. Taking a deep breath she pried open the curtains and took the middle, most front pole. The crowd grinned at the sight of her, hooted and whistled.

 

Alisha grabbed the pole and began dancing like she knew. Putting on a fake smile, winking at the crowd every now and again, moving to the groove of the music. She is a pro at this she could do it wearing a blind fold. The dancing around the pole was actually enjoyable. It's just the way then men would stare at her hungrily, lusted after her like she was nothing more than just a piece of meat. She was going up, going down, moving around the pole. Turning around, stretching the contours of her arms and legs around the pole like it was her best friend that she trusted with her life. Her eyes were either closed or were staring aimlessly into the crowd. Her smile fake, her sexy faces fake. All for the sake of it. For the money. None of it for the love. Everything was materialistic, her life, this job probably her birth too. Why else did she live alone. 

 

She'd always hold her chin high and had the upmost respect for herself despite what people thought. Who gave a fuck about them? Who were they to judge? 

 

It was time for her break so Alisha disappeared back behind the curtain she was heading back towards the changing rooms. Until she was faced by her boss.

 

"Alisha can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks as he blocks her way.

Like she had a choice.

 

"Sure what's up?"

 

Her boss sighs and looks her in the eye. Anyone would think he's a man of business just not in this sleazy one. He always looked well dressed and smart, broad shoulders and dark straight hair that was always styled. He was way older obviously but he was handsome. Some of the other girls had a crush on him apart from Alisha. She never saw him in that light apart from the fact he was her boss. That's it.

 

Luca sighs, "someone's offered a huge amount of money for a private dance with you".

 

Alisha's eyes are rounder than the moon.

"What?! No way! I told you not today I'm not up for anything".

 

"I know I know" he intervenes "but I couldn't refuse and he's our best client, Alisha please?"

 

Luca begs desperately, he was only this way with her because she brought in the most income.

 

Alisha folds her arms and rests her whole body weight one leg, she glares at him.

"How much?"

 

As they're discussing the offer her eyes go even wider. This was definitely something he couldn't refuse he's always been money hungry anyway.

 

"Fine" she answers in defeat, "let's get this over with".

 

Her boss takes her down to the secluded booths, all masked by a thick purple, velvety curtain.

"He's in the third one, good luck" he says before walking away.

 

No money in the world was worth this but a jobs a job and if she wanted to live cosy this was the deal.

Alisha pulled the curtain apart and saw the man sat there. A cigar in one hand, puffing out smoke. He was sat with his legs wide apart and his other hand resting on his inner right thigh. Just the sight of him made her sick.

 

Alisha put on her best smile that enhanced her cheek bones, the winning smile that got every man's attention. The brown haired girl sat on his left thigh and crossed her legs.

Alisha ran her index finger over his crinkled cheek.

"What can I do for you hun?" she asks in a deep, sexy voice.

 

The man smirks. He was wearing electric blue pants and jacket and a white buttoned up shirt with a collar. He was dressed smartly but the same could not be said about his face. He wasn't exactly easy on the eye but then again when were any of them?

All of a sudden, he grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head back.

"Do things as I say you're in my lane not the other way around" he growls, his demour totally changed.

 

Alisha shut her eyes tightly, this was nothing she didn't feel an ounce of pain.

"Of course" she replies in the same tone of voice, never leaving her professionalism. "What can I do for you?"

 

"Get the fuck off my leg first of all" he pushes her so she lands on the floor. Alisha gasps at the sudden force, "stay there like that, on all fours". The man stands up and circles her like a predator as if she was some helpless prey for him to engulf.

"He really did give me a beauty didn't he?" he guffaws.

The sleazeball crouches in front her face and makes her forcefully look at him with his germy hand under her chin.

"You are something else" he mutters, that hideous smile never leaving his face. It wasn't the warm, genuine kind of smile but a sad, sadistic kind when you know you've been caught. Alisha cusses at Luca inside of her mind she hated him so much right now. 

 

He gets closer to her face until he's an inch apart, their lips level. Inside she's praying he doesn't kiss her.

"The balls in my court" he mumbles. Just as she was expecting it, it didn't happen. Instead he got straight back up and was circling her again.

But this time what she wasn't expecting was a kick to her stomach that made her fall to the ground and groan in pain. She clutched her torso as she squinted, trying not to cry.

 

"Get the fuck back up did I tell you to lie down?! Stupid bitch!" he spat.

 

Alisha's arms were trembling as she tried to hold her self steady. This merciless bastard thought he was allowed to do this. But her pride intervened.

Alisha gets up on her two strong legs and charges at the man with all her might, using what she learnt at self defense class. He was no man, he cringes and cried at everyone of her blows. He was a weak, spineless coward that took advantage of soft, vulnerable women. But not Alisha he'd judged her wrongly. No she was bad.

Bad as one could be especially when it came to sticking up for herself.

He lied there, on the floor, blood drooling out his mouth and nose. She didnt give a toss if he was breathing or not. She was panting hard and her fists still clenched waiting for the cunt to get back up. But he was done and she was glad. She wanted to go back to the changing rooms and then go home she was done for the day.

 

She quickly changed into something more decent a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

It was not until she reached the exit her boss grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, what the fuck was that about?!" he was super pissed. Probably because his 'best client' had been knocked out senseless and he lost a huge profit.

 

"Fuck you Luca" she growls as she jabs a finger at his chest, "don't you dare think you can control me and that I will succumb to bastards like him. Why don't you try being in my spot huh?! You fucking jerk you knew what he was like and still sent him to me! Well you know what I'm fucking glad the other girls won't have to deal with that son of a bitch. If you want me to continue working here then treat me right or else I can find someplace else to work!"

 

Alisha was bad, she wasn't scared of him or anyone no one deserved to be treated like that and you learn that the hard way. Money didn't solve everything besides she knew her worth she would find a new place with a snap of her fingers, Luca's strip club wasn't the only joint in town.

 

His face changes immediately, "you're right I'm sorry". 

Oh how he's putty in her hands without a second thought. He knew she bought in billions by the second. To lose her would be his loss.

"I didn't know okay I'm sorry".

 

She glares at him of course he fucking knew he just wanted to test her patience. She turns to leave but winces at the pain on her left ribs. She clutches them whilst bending over leaning on the wall for support. 

 

"Are you alright?" he comes over worried. 

 

"Leave me alone". 

 

Luca grabs her arm and drags her down the dark grey, musty corridor all the way to his prestige office. She's still clutching her side as she let's herself be pulled, it's not like she had a choice because she was in so much pain it made unbearable to breathe. Her vision was starting blur due to it. 

 

"Just let me go I'll go to a hospital or something I can take care of myself you know". 

 

He ignores her he knows it's not her first time facing violence as such but he'd feel like an ass if he let her go especially since she's been loyal to him, doing everything he says without uttering the word no. 

 

Once they get to the office Luca sits her down on top of his desk. Slowly, he rolls her top upwards to reveal the wound. Alisha winces slightly but he's being really gentle so it doesn't hurt as much. 

 

He can see the light purple exterior and continues to roll it up there's a dark purple bruise in the middle. It looks really bad. Ever so gently he touches it with his right index and middle fingers. 

 

"I know it's going to sting but I need to know if your ribs are broken so I'm going to press down carefully okay" he warns beforehand. 

 

Alisha doesn't say anything she just wants it to end. The pain to end. 

 

She whimpers as he presses onto the light part of the bruise first but as he heads up towards the delicate area she moans in pain. Alisha tries so hard not to cry aloud by biting down hard on her lip. But to no avail. 

 

"Sorry, sorry" he mumbles as he examines her body. 

 

She does edge away from his touch but he doesn't falter. Once he's done he stands up straight. 

 

"Thankfully you haven't broken anything but you need to rest alot until you heal" he advices as she rolls down her top. 

 

"What are you a doctor?" she jokes gently. 

 

He laughs sarcastically. She doesn't know the things he's been through and for him to end up here... Let's say it was an improvement in his life. 

 

"Woah slow down there, let me patch up your wound" he touches her hands to stop her. 

 

"It's okay I'll be fine just let me-" 

 

Luca gives her a stern look and she shuts up

It was his famous 'don't argue with me look'. It even scared people that didn't know him. 

She gulps down the pain and let's him do his thing. Rolling her top up again and getting his first aid kit,he starts to patch her up. 

 

Through the open door was watching one of the other girls. She'd followed them since she heard their conversation. 

 

What does he see in her? What was so special about her that he wants to take extra care of her? 

 

She stares frowning, her blue eyes masked with green, jealousy, watching how he delicately touches her, caresses her skin, how he bandages her up and how he looks at her every now and again leaving a timid smile on Alisha's face. 

Cherry's couldn't take it. No matter what the other girls thought of their boss Cherry had the idea of pursuing him. They all knew he was gorgeous and rich but none of them were psychotic as Cherry. She intended to marry Luca. 

 

"Hey what are you doing?" asks her friend Rochelle.

 

Cherry stands up straight, away from the door.

"Nothing what are you doing here?"

 

Cherry pushes Rochelle away from door as they continue to make conversation. She didn't need an earful from her friend about her bad habits of eavesdropping.

Alisha was walking home thinking about Luca's caring side. She never thought he had it in him he was always so cold. But this didn't change the way she felt about him. He was still her boss and she wanted to continue to keep things strictly professional. It was never her idea to fall in love with anyone, let alone Luca. And she intended to keep it that way.


End file.
